Neon Genesis Evangelion: Eva Pilots Forever
by Fanfictioner-2019
Summary: It's another ordinary day in school for Eva pilots Shinji and Asuka; until a new classmate that is the "fifth child" appears. R&R please! R for later Chapters


Neon Genesis Evangelion: The Fifth Child  
  
Note: I don't own the series "Neon Genesis Evangelion", just to tell you.  
  
Chapter One: Class I'd like you to meet. . .  
  
It's a hot day in Tokyo-3, as Ikaru Shinji walks to school with Asuka Sohryu Langley. "So Shinji, what do you think is going to happen today at school?" Asuka asked as they walked down the street towards the large white school. Shinji shrugged and kept silent as the two continued to walk, sun beating down on them. The entered the large building and walked into an elevator, to their first class.  
  
The elevator stopped, made a ding and out came Shinji and Asuka, in normal school attire. They approached the door and opened it, everyone laughing and talking. Shinji took his normal seat, more to the front of the class, and Asuka hers, also near the front. Everything became quiet after a teacher with gray hair, a brown shirt and brown shoes with black pants. The class said their hellos and then school officially began.  
  
"Ok everyone, before we begin class, I'd like to introduce new student. Come on in." The teacher said as he waved his hand inwards. In came a boy with a white collared shirt (much like Shinji's), with white pants and black shoes. His hair was black and his eyes were brown; he didn't even crack a smile and bowed shortly.  
  
"You may introduce yourself to your classmates later. Now we have studying to do. Go sit behind Asuka over there." The teacher indicated as he pointed to an empty seat. The boy nodded and started walking to the seat, books under arm. When he walked past Asuka, she stared at him as he breathed in and made no facial expression.  
  
Asuka looked from the corner of her eye and saw the boy closing his eyes and breathing deeply, either of shyness or depression. As if instinct she quickly turned around and stared at him writing notes. He looked up slowly and stared back at her and bowed his head in greeting. She smiled and turned back around. Shinji also looked at the boy and blinked a few times, seeing a bit of resemblance between eachother.  
  
Hours passed, and notes written down, Shinji, Asuka and the new boy all doing the same. Finally the class ended, and students were walking out of the class. The new boy quickly got his books and started to head for the elevator, knowing how long it'd take to get to his class if by foot. Shinji and Asuka followed, coincidentally having the same class as the boy. They all got into the large elevator; door closing and all three of them in a triangle like formation.  
  
The elevator shook and started moving. Asuka then turned to the boy and smiled with a wave. "Hello, and who are you?" She asked in a friendly like way. The boy just stared and looked around, as if he wasn't listening.  
  
"Hello, earth to new kid?" She asked as she waved her hand in front of his eyes multiple times. Shinji chuckled under his breath and watched with entertained eyes. Still no answer came from the boy as he looked at Asuka. Asuka closed her eyes and her body started shaking in anger. Suddenly she jolted forward and put her arms at each side of his head and trapped him in a corner.  
  
"WHO ARE YOU?" She blurted out furiously. The boy breathed in and looked down shyly.  
  
"My name's Mike Sutai, fifth new Eva pilot. And who are you?" He said as his eyes still looked down at the ground. Asuka jumped back and Shinji's eyes became very wide. Asuka shook her head in disbelief, trying not to think of there being a fifth child.  
  
"My name's Asuka, the second child and pilot of Eva-02. That's Shinji, first child and pilot of Eva-01." Asuka says as she stares at Mike.  
  
The elevator then opened and revealed a long narrow hallway with a boy's locker room and a girl's locker room. "Time for gym, see you two outside!" Asuka yelled as she ran to the furthest locker room. Shinji and Mike slowly walked side by side to the boy's locker room and entered. When they entered everyone stared because of their sort of alikeness.  
  
The two undressed and got into their gym clothes; white short sleeve shirt and black shorts. Putting down their books they ran outside to the mile run track. There they sat down by Asuka and other students. "Ok everyone, you're all going out at the same time and are going to race one mile laps around the circle two at a time. Now who to pick. ." The gym instructor looked around and spotted Asuka and Mike.  
  
"Asuka and the new kid, get out there and show the class." He commanded. Mike slowly got up and walked with his eyes closed to the starting point. Asuka followed and was on the right side of him. The two looked at eachother, then looked ahead.  
  
"I'm going to win, I hope you know that." Asuka said, her pride of being number one taking over. Mike just kept looking forward and waited for the instructor to tell them when to run. The instructor yelled go and the two jetted forward running at about the same pace. Mike started running a bit faster than Asuka, which angered her.  
  
Asuka jolted forward and caught up, the two running as fast as they could. Halfway around the track, a rock tripped Mike and he skidded on the ground, right arm first. He grunted and jumped back up, now determined to catch up to Asuka. He did just that, leaving a trail of blood from his right arm behind him. The finish was right ahead of both of them.  
  
"I'm pretty sure you can run faster then that." Asuka sarcastically states as she jumps in front of Mike. She turns around and faces him. Mike skids to a stop and starts moving back and smiling near him. Unexpectedly Mike jumped aside and ran past her.  
  
Just noticing this, she spun back around and chased after him as fast as she could. The two tied and had the same times. "Good race Asuka." Mike said as he breathed hard, hands behind head.  
  
Asuka nodded and the two walked back to the group. Strangely Mike just noticed his bleeding arm, and shrugged. More races passed, classes being taken, and eventually school ended. Once it did, the three walked outside together, first child, second child and fifth child. The arm on Mike was still furiously bleeding.  
  
Mike continued to walk, feeling the pain but refusing to pay any attention to it. Spaced out somehow, he didn't notice yet another rock and tripped. This time he regained his balance but dropped all of his books out of his bag. Asuka just then noticed the arm and got a glance of it while he was trying to pick up his books. "Mike, let me see your arm." Asuka muttered.  
  
Answering her request, he put out his arm, a medium gash near his elbow and mid arm. Asuka gently stroked it and examined it. "Excuse me, Asuka, but what are you--" Mike's question was answered as she slowly put her lips against the wound and started sucking on it and licking it slowly. Mike could feel the tongue licking it and felt her gentle lips over it. Shinji just stared in awe as she moved around and then stopped.  
  
"What. . .was that for As. . .uka?" Mike muttered as Asuka breathed in and wiped a bit of his blood from her mouth.  
  
"I. . .don't know. Healing the wound I guess." Asuka stuttered as she helped pick up his books and put them back into his bag. Mike nodded and stared at her as she helped pick up his books. He took his bag and walked with them.  
  
"So where do you live, Mike?" Shinji asked him as they walked.  
  
"No where. I don't have a home, my parents died while I was at age four." He slowly said.  
  
"Oh. . .sorry, well, you could come and live with us!" Asuka said sadly, then cheerfully.  
  
"I don't want to put too much of a burden against you." Mike argues as they stop walking.  
  
"We live with Misato." Shinji adds.  
  
"Oh, well, I don't know." Mike says as he looks down at the ground.  
  
After serious thinking, he reluctantly said yes and followed them to the house. When they entered the house Misato greeted them all, and even knew Mike beforehand. "Welcome to our household, Mike." She said. Mike bowed his head and looked at Asuka, the nudged her.  
  
"Oh right. May Mike live with us, since he doesn't have a home?" Asuka pleaded as she stared at Misato.  
  
"I knew this would happen. Yes, he can. One more spare room in back to the left." Misato smiled and Mike left to his room, silently thinking about the day. Asuka followed him to his room to set some ground rules for the house.  
  
"Ok Mike, here are some ground rules for the house. Number one; I get to use the shower twenty four seven; number two; if I don't want to be bothered, don't bother me; number three; you have to ask to come in my room- -" She then stopped and looked at Mike as he just stared at her with a bored face. He then asked if she was done yet. Her face became red and more frustrated then ever. "NO, I'M NOT!" She said as she got in his face.  
  
She then threw a fist at his face. Unexpectedly his left arm came up and blocked it aside. He stood up and smiled. She also smiled and started throwing many punches and kicks at him. Each one blocked or dodged in a gracious and smooth way, him laughing himself as he maneuvers each attack.  
  
"Just what do you think you're doing?" Asuka asked him as they continued their fight out in the hallway. A left kick to the groin flew at Mike; only for him to graciously block it with a down block. Mike pushed her leg up, causing her to loose her balance and leave an open spot in her gut. His punch flew at her gut, but stopped as he looked at the ground.  
  
"Just playing you at your own game of being number one, Asuka." Mike said as the stared at eachother and smiled. Shinji looked behind them and sighed as his eyes became narrow and his face straight. The two looked behind themselves and saw Shinji snickering as the two were in a fighting pose. Their cheeks became a bit red and they quickly disposed of the position.  
  
"So now you know the ground rules." Asuka said trying to act like she just got done explaining them. Mike nodded and the two started walking their separate ways to their room. Both Mike and Asuka turned their heads and smiled at eachother, then shut their doors. Shinji laughed loudly and left to his room; leaving silence to fill the hallways.  
  
Shinji was in his room, listening to his CD player, as usual. Mike in his room just lying on the bed reflecting on his life silently. Asuka in hers thinking about Shinji and Mike, and reflecting on the battle that just ensued. Misato just sat in front of a computer and worked while drinking beer. All three Eva pilots stared at the wall at the same time with somber faces upon them.  
  
After thinking, Mike got up and left his room, leaving the door closing behind him. "Where are you going?" Asked Misato as he left out the door with silence. Outside he walked around with the setting sun. Wind blew through his hair and most of the city was dead silent.  
  
With much needed alone time, he continued walking to actually reached some kind of grassland plain. This was very far away from his new home, which was good in his case. He didn't want to try to fit in anymore, it was no use. Standing he crossed his arms and looked out into the now night sky, stars blazing above him and only a small moon reflecting strangely upon him. With a big breath of air, he awaited the time when he would be truly accepted by the people he cared about.  
  
Back at the house, Asuka jumped up from her bed and walked into Mike's room, only to find him not there. She searched everywhere, but to no avail. "Damn it, where'd he go?" She asked herself while Misato walked by. Misato suddenly stopped and smiled largely.  
  
"If you want to know, he went outside and took a very long stroll. I don't know where you should look, but that moon sure seems awfully strange." Misato said as she continued walking. Asuka thanked her and ran outside towards the moon that was shining upon Mike. When she was about to give up, there was Mike lying in the grass, moon still doing what it's been doing.  
  
Her head tilted and her eyes became caring, a smile upon her face. She softly walked towards him and looked down as his eyes were shut and a smile was upon his face. "You know, you did have a shot to hit me back there, so why didn't you?" She asked him. He opened his eyes after hearing her voice and stood up face to face with her.  
  
"Something told me not to, so I didn't." He stated as he looked to the side.  
  
"Playing me at my own game." She blurted out as she looked down at the ground. Both looked at the ground and became red as they got nearer to eachother. Asuka's hand slowly came up to plug Mike's nose, but then fell back down as she suddenly leaned in and kissed him passionately. Mike's eyes widened and he smiled a bit as he put her arms around her shoulders and kissed.  
  
"We shouldn't be doing this, you know. You have Shinji." Mike said under his breath. Asuka let go and smiled as she rubbed her hands in embarrassment.  
  
"And you have no one."  
  
"I'm just a hopeless dreamer leading a path to an unknown place. You can't stop that." Mike says as he starts walking away.  
  
"I thought Shinji, I, and Rei were the only ones capable of piloting the Evas. But then you came, Mike. Hey, what are you, anyway? Ethnicity wise, I mean." The two talked as they walked home together.  
  
"Half Korean, half Caucasian. A half-Korean half Caucasian shouldn't be talking to a. .?" Mike asked her as he turned to her.  
  
"Half German half Japaneese." Asuka finished his sentence for him.  
  
"That doesn't sound right, Asuka." He finished as he approached their door.  
  
"What doesn't?"  
  
"Me going out with someone I might have hated at one time." Slowly he kissed her cheek and left to his room. Asuka smiled and went to hers. Shinji encountered her right before she got to her door and looked at her. Slowly she pushed him out of the way and continued into her room.  
  
Right as Shinji was about to enter her room, Misato called all three children to her. Shinji, Mike, and Asuka ran as fast as they could and asked what was wrong. "An angel is attacking in the city. We need all three of you." Misato said with unfortunate eyes.  
  
"And this WILL be the last angel, right?" Shinji asked hopefully.  
  
"Maybe the last you'll ever see. Unfortunately there's an army of some kind following the angel in the air. All three of you will have to combat it." Misato gravely said.  
  
"I'm ready whenever Shinji is." Mike said as he and Shinji turned to eachother and smiled.  
  
"And I'm ready whenever they are." Asuka added.  
  
"Alright, get in the car and we'll get to base." Right after those words, the three dashed to the car and got in the back; Mike in the middle, Shinji to the left, and Asuka to the right. Misato jumped in the front and drove in a rush to base. Trees and things passed as they traveled to the base where two Evas and a new prototype was stored. Finally, they got to base and went to commander Ikari.  
  
"Since this is Mike's first fight, we'll put him out for a first hand experience." Ikari said.  
  
"WHAT? But it's a prototype and he's a beginner, what if he dies?" Misato argued.  
  
"Don't worry, he won't. Oh yes, and since Asuka cannot pilot an Eva any longer, she won't be needed." Ikari gravely stated as he pushed his glasses up.  
  
"We're ready." Shinji and Mike said at the same time as they saluted.  
  
Mike looked around and ran to the men's bathroom with Shinji to get their plugsuits on. After a while the two emerged, both in white and black plugsuits. They then went separate ways into their Evas. Shinji's purple and green and Mike's completely white. "Launch Evas zero one and zero five!" Ikari yelled as the men at a console pressed multiple buttons.  
  
The two were launched up into the air. There they floated with new jet attachments coming out of their Eva's feet. Out of the ground launched two large swords, one for Mike and one for Shinji. "We're fighting this together Shinji, so don't get heroic." Mike says as he smiles.  
  
"Likewise to you to, Mike." Shinji replies as the two jump towards the army of angels. "He can split into multiple forms, the Angel I mean." Shinji explained on intercom as Mike slashed upwards to try and destroy an angel. The angel that was a slashed dented and millions came after Mike.  
  
"I CAN'T COMBAT THIS!" Mike said as he blocked various blows and tried to stay alive. He started sweating extensively as Shinji tried to attack them himself. Back down on ground, the crew listened to the transmissions of Mike breathing harder each attack and Shinji yelling: "Stay alive and try to hold out!" Some prayed and waited for the outcome, and supported both all the way.  
  
The skies became black as Eva 05 jetted down to the ground and pushed back up towards the army of straight lined angels. The sword reared back and slashed multiple Angels that it was flying past. "I think that should have gotten them." Mike said as he gasped for air. His eyes widened as they straightened and chased after him.  
  
"I can hold out much longer! Shinji, do something!" Mike yelled on intercom. Shinji had his hands full trying to dodge his own mini army of angels.  
  
"I can't." Shinji muttered as he and Mike dodged their own sets of enemies.  
  
Suddenly the jets under Mike ran out of power and dropped him to the ground. "Hey crew, if you can hear this, I can't fight anymore. I'm giving up now." Eva 05 let it's arms out and put its head up just as Mike did. The Angels dived down and clashed head on with Mike's Eva, going straight through it.  
  
Mike screamed and the intercom made a fuzzy noise as the crew of Evangelion lost contact with him. Inside his head while unconscious, Mike saw the word hatred, loss, pain, evil, anger, frustration, scorn, and jealousy. They repeated over in his head multiple times and brought back memories of his living in the streets all his life. He yelled and yelled trying to gain someone's attention, but it never worked. Hours passed and he awoke only to see the army above him and Shinji fighting off with a rifle on the ground.  
  
Mike hit his intercom and summoned the Evangelion crew. "Guys, send the test rifle you told me about, the Plasma Beam Rifle. I'm gonna shoot it off and destroy all these Angels." The crew breathed a sigh of relief, but then realized the words he spoke of. Ikari smiled and laughed.  
  
"The heart of a lost yet determined boy can never be diminished. Send the weapon, and if it destroys us all, he'll gain another chance to make it right." Ikari said as he smiled.  
  
"But if he shoots it off, he'll waist what life he has left!" Misato screamed out in frustration as tears flooded her eyes.  
  
"Yes I know that Misato, but don't doubt him. 3rd impact and related Angels were all characteristics of what Humanity could have been. Shinji and Mike have all the qualities to try and save us all, and they will both gain a second chance to make things right. Both are determined boys in an all but lost world." The Plasma Beam Rifle appeared in front of Eva 05 in a large transport tube.  
  
"Shinji, I'd like you to help me on this one. Both of us will contribute what energy we and our Evas have left to destroy this menace and maybe save the earth." Mike said as his Eva got the rifle ready to fire. Shinji nodded and got beside Mike, Eva's hand on 05s shoulder. The gun energized with a very bright beam of light as the Angels dashed forward.  
  
"See ya on the other side, Shinji." Mike stated on intercom as the beam fired. It annihilated the whole lot of the Angels, and spread over the world and destroyed everything; cities, towns, villages, and the population. A white light covered the Earth and fires blazed everywhere. The whiteness was everywhere, but in one place there were three kids lying on the ground, eyes closed.  
  
Their eyes eventually opened to reveal Asuka, Mike and Shinji, all alive in a world of loneliness. "What happened?" Asuka asked the other two as they all looked around at beach and a destroyed city.  
  
"I guess we were the ones who got a second chance." Shinji said as he looked around.  
  
"But he said only Mike and you were guaranteed a second chance." Asuka questioned her self and the other two.  
  
"But the two who were given another chance had, and wanted, to see a certain female that had the capabilities of starting the world over again." Mike stated as his cheeks became red with Shinji's.  
  
"I didn't . . .know!" Asuka gasped in shock as she stared at the other two boys. Mike and Shinji, the two Eva pilots of second chance, and Asuka, the Eva pilot of passion. The three planned out what would happen next, in responsible decisions in an Adam and Eve like plot. . . . . . 


End file.
